The present embodiments relate to optical storage on a disc and one or more collections of optical discs in an associated library. More specifically, the embodiments relates to collections of discs in a library and modification to an associated optical drive to improve performance.
In computing, an optical disc drive (ODD) is a disc drive that uses laser light or electromagnetic waves within or near the visible light spectrum as part of the process of reading or writing data to or from optical discs, also referred to herein as an optical medium. The ODD uses a laser to read and write data. The laser emits an electromagnetic wave with a specific wavelength within or near the visible light spectrum. Different types of discs require different wavelengths. An optical drive that can work with multiple types of discs will contain multiple lasers. The mechanism to read and write data consists of a laser, a lens to guide a laser beam, and photodiodes to detect the light reflection from the disc.
It is understood and recognized that each disc may contain specific optical properties for reading and writing data to the media, and the laser within the ODD may need to be adjusted based on these optical properties. In addition, there will be metadata necessary to recover data stored on the disc that the ODD must read from the disc prior to the operation. These metadata are seldom updated once a disc is written. Accordingly, there is a need to mitigate any metadata delays to enable the ODD to efficiently support read and write requests.